Basag na Mundo
"Ang Basag na Mundo" '(literally ''"The Broken/Shattered World" in Tagalog) is the setting of Paorou's Scion game. It is the result of the Scion gods leaving Creation, and the Titans moving in to consume everything. As a result, the 'world' actually consists of fragments and realities that have not yet been consumed by the titans. This page attempts to map out the realities of the 'known world' - the fragments that the players have already found and connected. The factions of this world can be found here. There is also a list called the Titanic Bestiary. Ayepeessee - Axis Mundi It is a large, multidimensional structure that resides in what was once the Asia Pacific College building. The actual mundane counterpart is a college along the South Super Highway in Magallanes, Makati City, Philippines. It is the college in which all the main characters had met each other prior to the events of the game. For this reason, all of them have strong attachments to it. Kheper Kamen has made it an Axis Mundi, fortifying it against the destructive influence of the titans. However, Ayepeessee itself is composed of fragmented realities (APCs from other worlds), gathered together by the Demigods. Thus, it serves as an Axis Mundi for different realities. (via their version of APC) This section describes the Floors, to minimize confusion. Surroundings - (?) The immediate surroundings of APC are bordered by a grey haze that surrounds whoever ventures outward. The grey haze actually represents connections between fragments (in this particular setting), though they are in constant uncontrolled flux. Kheper may use his connection spell to make use of these connections, allowing for instant transportation. Recently, some paths have been formed in the grey haze. If travelled, the world is merely a broken, dilapidated version of Magallanes Village and Metro Manila - devoid of human life. (Type 1 Generic World Fragment) The second path allows one to freely move between Ayepeessee and Type 2 World Fragments. Petr knows the exact path. There is a grave in the parking lot next to Magallanes church - for an unnamed janitor. If one walks around the tree behind it, one will see a yellow arrow painted on the ground, with the words 'To the 10' written on the ground. Continuing down the arrow leads to the Type 10 world fragment of Manila. First Floor - (?) The first floor, accessible from either front or rear entrance, looks like the lobby of the school while it was still in operation. It has been maintained by the demons who now walk its halls. the demons act as the guards and the janitors, though they mostly lounge and eat in the Cafeteria. They avoid the chapel for obvious reasons. In the same hall, a large room and a clinic are seemingly unused. They are clean, but it is unknown if they have any more significance. The elevators now work, due to peter's maintenance. Restricted levels include : B2, and the C-levels, which can only be accessed in B1. Basement Parking - (Sauh/Petrealm) This is the personal godrealm of Petr, but can still be accessed by those who have entered Ayepeessee. B1 is the Garage of Petr, and showcases his cars and his motorcycle. Some tools and other garage machinery are laid about here. A gate leads to B2, Peter's room. The C-levels can be accessed from B-1, the elevator passes through B-1 to get to the C-levels. B2 is Petr's personal home. It has airconditioning, some furniture and a bed. There is even a kitchen and a bathroom. He has paintings and weapons hanging on his walls, adding to the design. It has been locked down because of infringements on his privacy, and can only be accessed through specific entrances. B3 is Petr's Bar. The demons like to hang out here during their free time. Petr stores his Bottle of Everlasting Vodka and the Unlimited coke vending machine here, to be used as drinks for the guests. It has a state-of-the-art sound system, a car as art decoration, and an empty shinto shrine. C-Levels - (Project Zero) These do not actually have an equivalent in APC, representing the merging of unlike realities. The C-Levels are accessible from the Elevator stuck in B-1. They consist of four floors: C-1, C-2, C-3, and C-4. C-1 looks like a warehouse filled with boxes of electronics and strange machines that seem to be deactivated. There are metallic panels, tubes and other parts here. At the end of the warehouse is a large vault door, that cannot be opened here. C-2 looks like a hangar that leads out into an airfield, that looks like it hasn't been used in years. In the airfield is large golden airplane, brimming with weaponry. The plane itself looks like a futuristic combination of science and arcane magics. C-3 looks like a warehouse filled with huge munitions and cannon shells. There are bombs and missiles here, as well as some standard rifles and bullets. C-4 is a small room, surrounded by reflective walls. In the middle is a single control panel with a keyslot. Second Floor - (Ferge Wurld Mavs) Upon reaching the second floor, a pair of steel gates and a flat screen replace the entrance to the hall. This is Daniss' security feature. If let in, visitors are immediately greeted by the sight of a white city on red soil underneath a star-filled void sky. They may enter this city by walking into what used to be the second floor's hallway. Upon entry, they realize that the city is on the surface of what seems like a small planet. Looking behind them, they see the stairwell as some strange, tall, alien structure. They may exit this world by entering the stairwell. In the center of this city is an altar to Daniss, the dark angel. He has a flaming sword and a book. The city itself feels like it is a giant machine - lights flicker, unseen drones hum, and the earth rumbles, as if gears are turning within. One may walk into the wastes of this world and find a gigantic stone head. It looks like a bearded, angry old Man. This machine head is actually a security ship for Ferge Wurld Mavs. The second floor is owned by Daniss. One may use a large spiral stairway within ferge wurld mavs to reach the platform to Masalwawas. Third Floor - (Sauh) The Third Floor shows what looks like a peaceful walled-off conclave filled with temples and parks, rather than the normal hall. As the visitors enter they look behind them to see the stairwell as some kind of spiral, tall tower. They may exit by entering this tower. The sky is a serene blue, with some clouds. More of Kheper's familiars (demons) are seen here, carrying documents and laptops. Sometimes they're just relaxing under the trees or sleeping on the benches. The biggest temple here has 'SAUH' written upon its doors. One can enter to find a great, but solemn hall. In the middle is a long table, with seats corresponding to each knight. At the end of this table is a large platform, where a tree grows. Underneath the tree's shade are the 3 Norns, tending to the great loom of fate. Next to the Norns' platform, there is a simple wooden door with kheper kamen's name written on what looks like a child's nametag. Fourth Floor - (Advancing Titans) The Fourth Floor looks like the standard 4th floor hallway of this reality's APC, but it looks like it was recently vacated. If one enters the Faculty Room, there is a broken window here, which one can use to enter the Advancing Titans World Fragment. This floor is completely mundane, though someone has emptied out the cash in the finance department. Fifth Floor - (Project Zero) The Fifth floor looks like a dusty, bullet ridden version of the standard APC's hall. However, its rooms contain what look like computers which contain data on various weapons. Not all rooms on this floor have been explored. Sixth Floor (Sauh/Paorealm) It is now a temple with heiroglyphics that seem to detail the history of the Sauh Knights. There is a carving of Ayepeessee, detailing all the floors, here. In the middle of the temple is an altar where Kheper Kamen does his Enchantments. There are crafting relics here, such as Limitless clay, the Infinite Canvas, and an Alienware Computer (Made by actual aliens) with runes for 'light' and japanese kanji for 'creation' upon it. This temple once held the Completed PAOFOLIO, but overuse led Kheper to hide it away until the proper time. Seventh Floor (Dis Kasseoneria) The doorway has been replaced by a large padded door, with the sign "The great library of Dis Kasseoneria" embossed on a golden metal plate. Inside is what looks like a fancy, luxurious lounge, and a second set of large doors on the right of the hall. On the biggest table of this lounge is a single remote control. Inside the second set of Large Doors is an impossibly large library that has almost any book on any subject one can think of. The library itself seems to be a spatial anomaly, shrinking and growing in size at the convenience of its owner. The seventh Floor has 3 caretakers: sprites named Flit, Dit and Bit. Eighth Floor (The Reformars) The eighth floor hallway looks like a futuristic set of laboratories, metallurgical facilities and computer rooms. They are stocked with fantastic material and technology not yet seen on Earth. Records show that this facility is part of a mission sent by the gods to make the earth inhabitable again, after waging scorched earth battles with the titans. However, something went wrong. There is a large vault door that replaces the Fire Exit on the east side, which has been firmly locked down. There is a note that says "DO NOT OPEN" Ninth Floor (Advancing Titans) Like the Fourth Floor, the ninth floor is mostly the same as the standard dorm of this reality's APC - however it has been recently vacated. Mike has taken up residence here, and cleans up the place. Inside the fridge are what looks like vials of blood. He has revently put more fridges, and the dorm rooms are storehouses for his trophies (which are usually some kind of raw material). One may exit using the window and enter the Advancing Titans World Fragment from there. Tenth Floor (TYPE 1) A reflection of the mundane APC inhabited by ghosts. They were 'saved' and kept here by a little girl's ghost. Eleventh Floor (B-BALL) The Eleventh Floor has been shattered by repeated use of the shimmerglobe, a shining basketball that appeared in the middle of the eleventh floor court. It sits in the middle of a crater, below a hole in the roof. One can exit via the windows or the roof. Outside, a world ruined by the battles between slam jammers has destroyed everything. Titanic entities still play B-ball in the background. Twelfth Floor (B-BALL) Connected to the 11th floor, with the windows showing the same destroyed world. The Auditorium still functions being properly maintained. There are historical records, such as 'Space Jam' and the saga of Charles Barkley. Exiting via the 12th floor fire exit leads you to the Type 1 World Fragment, replacing all APC floors with their Type 1 counterparts. One can only return to Ayepeessee via crossing into the tenth floor and leaving via the stairwell, or reentering the eleventh floor via the fire exit. Helipad (Ferge Wurld Mavs / Masalwawas) Entering the helipad, one instead finds himself on the strange alien structure seen from Ferge Wurld Mavs. all around him is the star-filled void, with the red planet below. The helipad is actually the Ultra Rey Cannon, which allows Daniss to channel the collective elven energies in the form of a horse, and fire this combined mystic power at large enemies. This structure is actually a gateway to Masalwawas. One can enter Masalwawas, and the Empevov can send Opace Marmes as well as various things below. Masalwawas Masalwawas is the personal Godrealm of Daniss, here is where all the elves faithful to daniss go when they die. The faithful who have not yet been elfed by daniss can be accomodated by the god upon the gates of Masalwawas. Here is the Gaiden Hizeren, upon which the Empevov sits, across from the Event Chameuv, where Daniss can be transformed into the Bulagarian Teckuman. It is best described as a paradise, guarded by horrifying chimeras such as the Lemmen Bhutten, and the Opace Marmes. The Alternate World Fragments These are the worlds accessed by using the Alternate Point Connections (APC) within APC, that are abundant on upper floors. In general, they tend to represent alternate histories, or different points in time, rather than spatial distance. Type 0 "Sauh" The World fragment created by the godly power of Kheper Kamen. It is an enclosed space in which he can use the loom of fate to freely connect the other fragments. The Sixth Floor directly accesses one of his more personal domains. Upon Petr's ascension to god, the basement levels have been integrated into the Sauh world fragment. This is probably what Kheper plans to use as the collective godrealm for the pantheon. Type 1 Generic World Fragment Dilapidated and/or ruined world, devoid of human life. Usually a titan is wreaking destruction somewhere. This is the most commonly encountered world fragment. Time-wise, It has been three years since the pressing of the button. Valhalla - Germany and Hoy count as being part of this fragment. Due to the events of Hoy, it has been revealed that some humans have escaped by entering terra incognitae. The easiest to access fragment, by simply travelling from APC's front entrances without Kheper's connection spells. Type 2 Enslaved World Fragment A world where the titans have instead enslaved the human race and let their titanspawn rule creation. Normal humans are typically oppressed. Manila and Gulbarretor are examples of this. There was a war somewhere along the line, where the humans tried to fight back but ultimately surrendered. Decades have passed since then. Like Type 1, this world fragment can be commonly found by means of mundane travel. Type 3 Project Zero Fragment A world where the humans have enlisted the aid of demigods to help them in their war. They have created wondrous weapons and technology to fight the Titans, but seem to be losing. APC is a research center for 'Project Zero', and has been abandoned - several of its weapons have been lost... but they can still be recovered or recreated. Japan has been destroyed by a giant catfish, with only certain holy places still whole. Korea seems to be normal... Type 4 Advancing Titans Fragment A world close to mundane reality, where holes to the titanrealms have recently opened up. The first event of this is called "T-day". The world is still heavily populated with humans. No divine source seems to be helping humanity other than the Sauh Derps. The Philippines and Japan have been saved, for the most part. America has received help from the Sauh Derps. Type 5 Wevhummer 40-h Created by an Alternate Universe Daniss the dark angel. It includes Ferge Wurld Mavs and Masalwawas. Ferge Wurld Mavs was attacked by an entity called the Void Dragon, an avatar of the Greater Technology Titan. His attack cut it off from the Godrealm of Masalwawas, but the current Daniss drove it away for now. Daniss has returned to Masalwawas and is now a god. He now seeks to continue where his predecessor failed. Type 6 The Reformars This world is set in the far future, where the gods used scorched earth tactics to prevent the titans from taking creation. Now, they have decided to take creation back, by making it inhabitable once more. However, something went wrong. Its technology is far superior to any of the previously described worlds. There are specialized 'Arms' that transform the body of the users, in order to fight a yet unknown threat. Type 7 Dis Kasseoneria It is unknown what the world is like outside the Library of Dis Kasseoneria. Records state that it was a world saved by the Sauh Derps. However, it was then destroyed by four titan avatars, who killed each of the Sauh Derps except for one. The Four Titans were eventually sealed away by the last of the Sauh Derps. Type 8 Astral Realm The Astral Realm, where the collected thoughts, symbols and emotions of humanity reside, has become a physical world fragment as a result of the titan's assaults. As a result, anything formed here has become real, provided they haven't been consumed by the Titans. Any item formed here, if 'made' well enough, can be brought to the other world fragments as potential reality constructs. 'Solid' Astral Items made before the Titans taking over, however, can be brought out as wholly real items. It has been revealed that the Astral Realm has connections to each of the Titan realms, since the titans were drawn to its power of creation. Travelling here has become very tricky. Type 9 B-BALL The world of B-Ball is a basketball-centric culture, which was wiped out by the titanspawn sponsored Monstars. They ended the world by teaching the unworthy the Verboten Jam. Its use led to others replicating the Chaos Dunk. As a result, the world can be described as the Cyberpocalypse. Type 10 Alternate History An unnatural world Fragment - the flow of time is irregular here. This place shows an alternate earth where most, if not all, humans are legendary somehow. All animals are nemean and capable of higher-than-normal intelligence. The time is around the 1400s-1500s. Worship of Daniss is a powerful religion that subjugates other cultures, however - the primary sect, the Daness sect, has misconstrued his teachings. The Taga-Ilog Tribes as well as the land of the Free Stallion, have been saved from titanic adversaries. The Outside World These are the worlds accessed by geographic location. For the sake of simplicity, these are the world fragments that can be accessed without using APC's special connector points (save for the front/rear entrance). Marlon's Fleet The Fleet of Marlon is a moving reality fragment and now, a godrealm. For this reason, It cannot be destroyed by the movements of Titans unless they actively seek to destroy it. It consists ofa large science fiction space ship, Two Destroyers, and a Nuclear Sub. It has recently been bolstered by the addition of a british helicopter cruiser. The fleet is capable of antigravity flight, via the powerful generators within the carrier. Marlon uses this fleet to find other Reality Fragments. Philippines - Manila City Manila City has multiple versions, due to it being affected by the special property of Ayepeessee. '''Type 1 : Empty. Lacks life like everywhere else. Dilapidated. 'Type 2' : Once owned by several Titanspawn gangs, who fight over turf. The normal humans live as dregs of society. After a titanic battle between the gods and Aten, Shu, Mami Wata and Surtr, Manila has been heavily damaged. Once ruled by Mayor Rodolfo Hunningr, a large Muspell Giant - it is now under the direct rule of Surtr himself. 'Type 3' : Other than what looks like a recently devastated Ayepeessee, the rest of the Philippines - including Manila, is fragmented, similar to the Japan of this alternate worldtype. Only the real world links of the Anitos' personal mountains are confirmed to exist (Mount Makiling). The C-level Airstrip looks like a portion of what used to be the Manila International Airport. 'Type 4' : Recently devastated by Titan attacks, but back to normal. Several giant remains litter the city. Manila is still in ruins and mass reconstruction is under way. 'Type 9' : Utterly destroyed by multiple titanic basketball matches. To survive, people must slam with the best or jam with the rest. 'Type 10' : An ancient version of Manila, filled with magical and highly shamanistic cultures. Recently destroyed by the battle between the yamato no orochi and the gods, they have quickly rebuilt their domain. Years have passed since the last visit of the gods. The people now honor Ma'ik, Denneth and Faust through plays and dances. : Japan - Various Japan is generally a type 4 world fragment, where several titanic attacks were fended off by the Derps. Kamakura in Kanagawa prefecture is of particular importance to the story, due to its history and the presence of Masamune's 24th descendant, Masamune Tetsumaru. Tokyo, Hokkaido and Okinawa have been devastated utterly, but are being reconstructed. However, Sho and Mike have found what seems to be a Type 3 version of Japan that is literally fragmented. Japan has been destroyed by a gigantic catfish, and only a few sacred places, led by the remainder of the Amatsukami and the Kunitsukami, remains. Noted places that still exist are Izumo Taisha, Katori Jingu and Kashima Jingu. Korea - ??? Seems to be a modern place that is unaffected by the Titans. However, it is a type 3 world fragment, according to kheper kamen. Outside the City, to the north, seems to be an older-cultured Korea, rather than the north korean demarcation line. Defended by what is called a 'firewall'. The legendary king Jumong is confirmed to have a castle in North Korea, and it oversees the 'firewall' that protects it from what remains of China. Further, A japanese thundergod has made his home here, protecting the firewall with a storm of his making. = China - Various China is currently engulfed by a fog known as the chaos fog. For this reason, it is difficult to accurately map out. In the fog, fragments imply align next to each other as scions wander, stabilizing for a while, before the chaotic fog puts them into disarray again. This same fog threatens to destroy the 'firewall' of Korea. Landmarks in China include the Ten Gossamers cave, a giant pit of blackness, the palace of three kingdoms, and a river that leads to the drowned road. Himalayas Petr saw a gigantic, blue-skinned buddhist monk ring a bell as he passed. India - ???? The southern coast of India has been completely dried up and drunk by the great serpent Vlitra. It now exhibits similar traits to its personal titanrealm. Sahara - ???? Ruled by Aten as a mustering ground for his troops. Sahara has essentially become an extension of his personal Titanrealm Akhenaten. Iran - Mount Damavand Mount Damavand has a large hole in the side, where the world destroying dragon, Azhi Dahaka escaped. There is a castle and a small town at the foot of the mountain, tyrannically ruled by the mad, corrupted scion Zahhak. The castle and the town change in appearance and age according to Zahhak's whims. The surrounding wildlife also ages and changes state in the same way, Cyprus /Troy - TROJAN WAR(?) Seems to be a fragment based on ancient Troy during the Trojan War. Emptied due to the Trojan war being displaced and made into a servant. Going into the temple of Zeus brings you to an alternate Olympus where Teenage Scions are holding out. Norway - Gulbarretor A town built on the ruins of Fafnir's great hall, founded by the liberated human slaves. They worship the triumvirate of Daniss, Petr and Josh Faust as their saviours. In the years that passed, it is revealed that the remaining Svartalfar tribes have peacefully joined the gulbarretor and the alfar to the west in making a profitable trade union. All cultures in the region worship the triumvirate gods. Germany - Various Ruled by Valkyries and Alfar. The Black forest has a gigantic 'bowl' shaped landmass, containing a burnt off section of the forest. The fallen hall of Valhalla as well as the port here serve as an economic hub for the remaining peoples, human and mystic. the Alfar have come out of hiding after the Gulbarretor, Svartalfar, and Valkyries began trading with each other. Scotland - Hoy An Island filled with history. People have returned to the town, as well as the Aes Sidhe who lived here. The Old Man of Hoy has become a green land structure, rather than its red counterpart. The Naval base here has been appropriated by Marlon's Forces. United Kingdom - London Under siege by a mechanical giant known as the Pallas Athena, several Demigods have won a battle against the armies of the Machine Titan. The godly grail war was begun here. Massive fleets of ancient greek and trojan warriors have mustered here, summoned by Daniss. This counts as a Project Zero World Fragment. Azores Archipelago - ???? Destroyed utterly by Daniss' rage, though some remnants were spared by the mercy of Nic. This is the type 10 Azores. France - The Holy Danessian Empire A large empire ruled by the young god-emperor Hors Gol'Daness I. They actually encompass most of France and parts of northern Spain. They subjugate titanspawn, mostly those of nemean or gigantic size, to serve as the backbone of their prosperity. 'America' - The Land of the Free Stallions A land where the wild stallions run free. Here, there are some pockets of 'human' civilization, though nature still rules everything. Recently, several 'refugees' from Europe have come, escaping the oppression of a mighty Empire. This Empire was revealed to be followers of Daness, a misconstrued name of Basool. Recently this armada was turned back by Daniss Basool. The Tribes of humans and scions have named this great land the land of the free stallions in honor of his works. This is a Type 10 Fragment. America - Type 4 America has launched nukes at Florida and Hawaii, and haven't had titan problems since. However, they've been monitoring battles with titans in other parts of the world, and have realized that nuking them won't work anymore. A recent attack in Seattle was stopped by the demigod Madlife. Canada - ???? Attacked by Jotuns, cleared for now by Nic and Josh. Agartha The 'world' inside earth, proposed by hollow earth conspiracy theorists. Apparently, Agartha is a real place, and it was used by Hitler to create a network for his allies Japan and Italy to send troops and weapons without having to cross enemy lines. However, this plan never reached full fruition, and Agartha was instead used by several gods as a sort of bunker for the favorite children and followers they left behind. Terra Incognita Several unknown places still exist in the world, faerie glades and forgotten kingdoms that exist outside mundane reality. Some have been destroyed, but some still remain. These places include godrealms. Titanrealms seem to be unaffected by the fragmentation, and are largely unchanged from the source material. For more information on the titanrealms (mostly their inhabitants), check the Factions and Bestiary pages linked above. Mount Olympus Two versions of Olympus have been found. The first is now an extension of Terra, with Gaia's children playing and living in an emptied Godrealm. Hades has been partitioned away from them and is devoid of anything except small pockets of gold. The 'new' Tartarus is located here, and currently contains Huracan and the lifeless machine bodies of Prometheus and the Void Dragon. The second version can be accessed via Troy and a specific Access point in Petr's godrealm. This is a version of Olympus that has some relics and a working infrastructure. Its inhabitants are teenagers, each a scion of the core Dodekatheon members. The apples of Hesperides still grow and they have eked out a living here, waiting for the gods to return. Maenads still exist in the vineyard of Dionysus. It has not yet been fully explored. Yomi Yomi is the japanese underworld. It is a desolate city consisting of things wasting away, soon to be repurposed in creation. It consists of the 'spirits' of destroyed buildings, dead people and object. Currently attacked by giant white worms and a flying serpent. A scion is trapped here, fulfilling a special mission for the divinities who still fight in the world above. Mount Makiling One of the many personal godrealms of the Anito pantheon, belonging to the diwata Maria Makiling. Mount Makiling is the last fortress of the Luzon-based deities and scions of the pantheon. They say that they've lost contact with the other Islands and divinities, fearing they've been lost. They perform raids on the Titanic forces that encroach their territory, hoping to gain a foothold in creation.